The Return of The King
by manysidesofmyself
Summary: Post-Thor 2. If you haven't seen it, DO NOT READ THIS. Spoiler alert! - Loki finally reveals that he is in fact very much alive to Thor and his brother displays a different kind of affection he did not expect. - THORKI - rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! So I just watched Thor 2 and decided to make a thorki fic. If you haven't watched it yet, DO NOT READ THIS! Spoiler allert.**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS CHARACTERS****.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-**

Loki was far beyond hate. It didn't even begin to describe him anymore. No, hate was something weak and changeable, something smooth that stupid people relinquished upon. The people of Asgard would want something sweet as _hate_ from him. Truth was, the blackness inside of him, the dark pointy edges of his soul didn't have a name. They were him and he was them. There was no way to detach it from him, not anymore.

As he rested in the golden throne, which once belongged to his f- NO! Odin was NOT his father. That's why he killed him. Loki remembered that one single eye staring at him as life beat it's way out of his body. He smiled at that. He never loved Odin for he could never love a thief. That's what Odin was to him.

He remembered Odin's words right before he was outcast, thrown in jail. Odin had said _"Your birthright was to die." _I WAS BORN TO BE A KING! Loki screamed internally, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

He was pulled out of those murderous thoughts when he heard heavy steps coming from the long hall.

Of course it was Thor. He didn't need the sound of that rough voice or the sight of those blonde locks swinging around the thunderer's square face to know it. Only his footsteps.

Thor came closer with a mask of grief clouding his features. Loki pulled himself together. He had to look and sound like Odin for he was now using his form. If only Thor knew that. The golden son, the hero, was an orfan now, just like his _brother_.

- Allfather. - Thor greeted, kneeling before him like he should.

Loki was delighted by that sight. The mighty Thor kneeling before him._ If only he knew_, he thought again.

- My son. - Loki answered, lifting his head higher, feeling the power ran through his frozen veins.

Thor looked at him, his dark blue eyes flooded with tears.

- Father... you asked for me. - he questioned with a hoarse throat.

Loki knew he had been crying and he loved it. He melted at that sound. Everyone should be suffering like Thor was, be he knew no one actually cared. Most people were even celebrating his death. _But not Thor, this fool still thinks I was a hero. He believed in me. Such a weak, misguided, naive god. _Loki wanted to laugh, to guffaw, but he stopped himself, grinning internaly at Thor's unspoken pain.

- Indeed. Thor, I needed to speak with you, but it cannot take place here. Would you accompany me for a stroll?

Loki was careful enough to pronouc each word as Odin would, to motion each hand like Odin would. Everything had to be perfect until the last second. He wanted to see the shock rise in Thor's eyes, destroying him from inside out.

He rose from the throne, passing Thor, towards the great door before them. Thor followed, hands leaden by his sides.

They walked silently through the castle when Loki thought it was a better idea if he talked to Thor in his chambers. There no one would hear them, no one would come in to see what was the reason of Thor's screams.

Soon Thor was impatient.

- Father, please, take me out of my misery. Tell me what is the matter you want to discuss with me. - he pleaded.

Loki grinned wickedly but quickly composed himself before Thor could see it.

- Patience, my son. Shall we go to your chambers? - Loki asked smirking when Thor wasn't looking.

- Whatever pleases you, father.

Loki nodded pleased and they followed to Thor's bedroom, once again silent.

**-x-**

**[on Thor's Bedroom]**

Thor walked to the window nonchalantly, a timid tear falling down his cheek. He watched the sunset upon the sharp-looking buildings of Asgard. If only he could get rid of those memories, if only he could hear something else other than Loki's voice, repeating incessantly _"I'm sorry..._". Loki's emerald eyes glistening so bright, his sking getting paler every second. His pain was so large he couldn't even bring himself to care for Jane. He had left her again and not even _that_ mattered anymore.

- Very well, my son. - said Loki, walking to where Thor was, admiring the view of his subjugated land.

Thor glanced at him, sorrow dripping from his eyes.

- Yes, father? - he murmured, not even able to speak.

Loki chuckled and Thor furrowed his brow.

- Oh, come on now, don't you cry, _brother_. - he whispered the last word, enphasizing it with such irony and sarcasm that Thor knew only Loki could do.

At the same time Thor's eyes widened, Loki transformed into himself again, a greenish glow covering his features as his pale complexion resurfaced.

- _What is this? - _Thor mumbled, incoherent thoughts preventing him from seeing clearly.

He wanted so bad to believe it was really Loki, but it was so sudden and if he was really there, talking to him,_ alive,_ then...

- What? Aren't you going to slay me, brother? Oh, right... have I done it too fast for your slow brains? - Loki barked, shaking with devilish laughter.

Thor closed his mouth, making up his mind even before he knew it himself. The next thing he felt was Loki's icy body trapped against his concrete embrace.

Loki gasped horrified. What was Thor thinking? Was he out of his mind? He fought against his restraints, pushing Thor away with all of his strenght, but nothing could break that hold.

- LET ME GO, YOU FOOL! - he blurted out, rage blinding him.

- Oh, brother... you're alive... - Thor breathed, marveled at the thought.

He knew that Odin's death was implied, but he couldn't even care for that. Not right now, at least. His baby brother, his beloved brother was ALIVE!

Finally he let go of Loki, only to place a chaste kiss to his foreheads, making Loki squirm and tremble.

Loki bit his lower lips in anger, trying to get away from those burning lips. He hated the touching, he hated Thor even more for being so happy he was alive. _You have to fight me, stupid! _he thought, feeling his resolve dismantle and dry through the contact.

- Brother, - Thor called, holding Loki's face close to his - How did you escape?

Loki pushed him further, stepping heavily towards the bed like a spoiled child. - DO NOT CALL ME BROTHER!

Thor followed, quickly keeping up with his pace for he had longer legs. Loki hated the closeness.

- Tell me, how did you survive? - the thunderer wanted to know.

- Like I always do. - the trickster answered fiercefully. - Without any of _your_ help.

Thor felt again the familiar pain growing in his chest. He had done nothing to help Loki survive, he was so focused on Jane that Loki was a mere side effect that day.

- I'm so sorry, brother... I really am. I failed you not once, but twice. I don't deserve your love, but even so, _I_ love you. And I always will...

- I don't want your _love_! - Loki snapped, disgusted by the word.

- My love, dear brother, is the only thing I have to give.

And with that Thor took Loki's beautiful face, framing it with his large hands before he smashed their lips together.

Loki was beyond bewilderement, but strangely, all he could think of was how soft Thor's lips felt against his.


	2. Chapter 2

_- I don't want your _love_! - Loki snapped, disgusted by the word._

_- My love, dear brother, is the only thing I have to give._

_And with that Thor took Loki's beautiful face, framing it with his large hands before he smashed their lips together._

_Loki was beyond bewilderement, but strangely, all he could think of was how soft Thor's lips felt against his._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-**

His hazy mind soon regained coherency and Loki pulled away from the sudden kiss. _Thor must have gone mad_, he mused.

- You nefarious creature! How _dare_ you kiss me like I'm one of your filthy maidens? - Loki snarled, shaking from head to toe.

He did not know if it was from anger or excitment.

Thor was confused at first, because he actually never thought about what he was really doing. His lips just got a mind of their own and fired against Loki's mouth. _How sweet was it though_, he thought.

- Loki... - Thor continued, not letting go of that ivory skin. - Don't run away from me.

His brother was such a beautiful man. The thunderer had never noticed that before. His thin lips held such a charm, even being frozen, that Thor could do nothing but have a taste of them. Loki was his utter opposite and the elder brother felt complete in his presence.

Loki's emerald eyes shined with a different gleam under that heated touch, but he could not let himself be drawn into that trap. Thor wasn't only his brother, he was also his rival.

- Let me go, I repeat! - he uttered, but his voice broke when he felt Thor's countenance approach him once again.

He fought his unbidden desire to give in to that soothing touch, he struggled to keep his eyes open but it was all in vain once the thunderer's warm lips pressed against his cold ones again.

Thor moved his mouth this time, savoring the contact he had before been also surprised by. He cuddled Loki's head in his grip, adjusting it in his favor.

Loki felt his body calorify from inside out. His dark heart pumping so quickly with every move from Thor's lips, that it almost seemed as if it could explode. He knew he couldn't be loved by anyone, but having his brother so close, so sweetly involved with him was such a distraction... How could he escape that if, in the deepest part of his heart, he did not want to?

Thor broke the kiss, glancing at his brothers greenish orbs, feeling somewhat triumphant. He took a lock of Loki's black hair and put it behind his ear. Such a silky hair. Thor leaned in, feeling the divine scent Loki exhaled, brushing his lips to the trickster's vulnerable neck.

Loki tensed up, flinching from the touch.

- Don't do that... - he ordered weakly. - Get off of me...

Thor didn't even took his time to answer the dubious plea. He knew how Loki could be haughty, but that was not his original self. Instead he licked the soft pale sking of Loki's neck, nibbling at it swiftly, trying out what affected Loki the most.

Loki felt his limbs melt like butter at the sudden exploration. Thor's strong grip did not let him move, but he was almost giving up on struggling.

- Borther... - Thor breathed and it tickled Loki's pores.

- What? - he asked with the same breathless voice, trying desperately to hold on to reality.

- Promise me you'll never trick me into thinking you are dead, _ever again_!

Loki's eyes opened to the thunderer's plea. He hated being told what to do and he knew he had hurt Thor, more than anyone, with his tricks and magic. However, he could never let Thor get the best of him. Loki was marked for life when he fell into that void and no love could ever undo what happened there.

- I won't promise you anything, now get off of me, you beast! - Loki roared, pushing Thor away with all the strength he had.

This time Thor moved because it was a raging push that he was not expecting. He fell back, almost hitting the floor as he went. Loki stood up, facing him with a savage gleam in his eyes.

- Loki! - Thor called, trying to come closer to him again.

The trickster, in an attempt to bruise his brother, pushed him away, but this time Thor fell to the bed, his back landing on the soft mattres.

Loki's mind wandered to dark places and he envisioned Thor's bare flesh exposed under the dossel of his bed, his elder brother being empowered by him in the most sensual of ways. He shook his mind, flushing furiously.

Thor glanced at him in expectance, as if he could hear Loki's thoughts.

Loki grinned madly at the thunderer. _If you want me, than you shall have me, brother, but it will be by my means._

Thor remained still, watching Loki's eyes switch from wicked to lustful. He became the pray and Loki was now the big bad wolf.

With a swift movement Loki crawled up to the bed, positioning himself on top of the thunderer's enormous body. He grabbed a handfull of those blonde locks and pulled at them, making Thor cry out in pain.

- _hush_, you inferior being. I own you now. You'll do as I order you to. - he sneered.

Thor felt strangely more aroused by Loki's demeanor. He knew his little brother could be menacing and easily lured into power, so he decided to play along with it, if that meant he could rejoice on his brother's touch.

With a swirl of Loki's slender fingers Thor was left with only a small rag covering his sex. The trickster chuckled at the thunderer's gasp of surprise.

- See now, _brother_, how petty you are? So easily subjected to me... - Loki cupped Thor's square jaw, dripping excitment with his husky voice.

Thor said nothing for he was enjoying that too much. He loved to see the fever of power shine in his brother's eyes.

Loki had also released himself from his clothes, only he had _nothing_ to cover himself from Thor's famished gaze.

- You look... _ravishing_, brother. - Thor babbled, lust curling up inside of him.

Loki pretended he was not flattered by that, but internally he smiled victoriously.

He gave a stern look at the large god beneath him, crawling up to Thor's shoulders as he positioned his pulsing manhood to his brother's lips.

Thor squirmed, blowing timid _"Loki"_ into his brother's length. He wanted so badly to touch it, to taste it but he knew Loki was only teasing and that he had to wait for his command.

Loki's eyes were flooded with lust and power when he pressed his cock even harder to the thunderer's mouth.

- Suck it. - he ordered impassively.

Thor gladly oblidged, opening his mouth to coat that marble-like skin, that delicious piece of flesh that was his brother.

Loki was no gentleman, though. He shoved his length inside of Thor's mouth roughly, causing his elder brother to gag and choke. He laughed at that, completely satisfied with the result.

With vigorous movements Loki got in and out of the thunderer's mouth, rapidly and mercilssly.

Thor's head bobbed and shook from the quick pace, but he would not complain. Loki was having his way with him, but he couldn't be more happy about it.

As Loki's rythm increased, he couldn't hold back a moan and Thor glorified at that, sucking and licking even harder than before.

Loki knew he was on his edge but he wasn't yet finished with his _brother dear_. In one qucik movement he withdrew himself from his brother's opening, sprinkling saliva all over Thor's face.

He smiled again, planting one cold hand on Thor's head, tugging his hair like before.

- On your fours, brother. - he commanded gravely.

Thor was shocked to say the least. He had always imagined himself being the one who would take his brother's body, not the other way around.

- I... I don't-

He was cut off by a strong punch in his jaw, thrown by Loki.

- Shut your filthy mouth, Thor. Now GET ON YOUR FOURS! - he yelled, his lips pulled back to show his white teeth. Just like a feline.

Thor shook and breathed heavily. What would he do now?


	3. Chapter 3

_- On your fours, brother. - he commanded gravely._

_Thor was shocked to say the least. He had always imagined himself being the one who would take his brother's body, not the other way around._

_- I... I don't-_

_He was cut off by a strong punch in his jaw, thrown by Loki._

_- Shut your filthy mouth, Thor. Now GET ON YOUR FOURS! - he yelled, his lips pulled back to show his white teeth. Just like a feline._

_Thor shook and breathed heavily. What would he do now?_

**-x-**

The merciless lust intertwined with the sweetest love he felt for his brother could never be denied for Thor was and always would be transfixed, bewitched, engulfed in all of Loki's glory.

Loki's wicked glare made him shiver slightly, he felt exposed and unprotected even though he knew he could stop everything now. Loki was so small and thin, Thor could easily lift him up from the bed and get away from him. His aching erection told otherwise, though.

Thor was not at all prepared to be taken, even if it meant that he could have Loki for himself, so he we wondered what could he do to change the game.

- Are you deaf? - Loki snarled, narrowing his beautiful eyes at his brother's confused frown.

Thor shook his head and sat up on the bed, motioning to turn his body, but to Loki's surprise he simply yanked their bodis to the bed, rolling over Loki's lithe form so he would end up on top, pinning his brother's slim wrists down on the soft pillows.

- I want you, brother, and I want to claim you as my own!

Thor knew he couldn't be all lovely and caring when it came to Loki, otherwise he would end up being taken and that just didn'r fit on his plans. Then he kissed Loki hard, teeth clenching and lips smashing together furiously. He tugged at Loki's raven hair, pulling it almost painfully, but that was all Loki wanted. He could never let Thor take him without a fight, and he _loved_ a good fight.

- LET ME GO! - he spat between kisses, but it was all for good fun, actually. He wanted to see how fard Thor would go, how long would the thunderer indulge his mean words.

- I'll never let you go. - was the sweet reply, but Thor's hands on Loki's neck, clinging, demanding, were not even close to sweet.

Thor pressed his body against Loki's, rolling his hips so he could get some friction, teasing Loki as he went.

_Oh yes, claim me brother, make me yours_! Loki whispered in his mind, closing his eyelids when Thor wasn't looking. He could never display such vulnerability in front of anyone, but to feel Thor's heated skin against his, to be swallowed by those rock solid thighs, to be cradled by the most strong pair of hands was too much and he knew Thor was the only one who could make him feel like that.

In return Thor had to force himself to be brutal as he knew Loki wanted him to. To see his baby brother so bare and needy made him feel even more protective of him, althoug his ranging desire only grew with each touch to that ivory skin.

Loki arched his back, leaning in to Thor's mouth on his neck, biting and drawing blood. he didn't mind, he never would. That was his idea of love, that it should be brutal and regardless and painful. That was how love felt to him, anyway.

On the other hand, for Thor, love was about kindness and tenderness and longing, but he knew he could never reach Loki that way, he would never be able to make him see what true love really felt like, for Loki had lost his way a long time ago.

They clawed at each other's back, red crescents staining their blemished skin, shredding the last bit of resolution they could have, knowing full well how wrong and how right everything seemed.

Thor's mouth explored the immaculate skin on Loki's collarbone, sucking and nibbling at it as if his life was on the line. Loki tasted like something sweet and icy, a taste he knew he would never be able to scratch ut of his tongue, he would never forget.

Loki held back every moan that threatened to escape his thin lips, jolting his head back in pleasure. He loved being undone by Thor's expert mouth and he would not fight it.

Thor held Loki steady with one large hand and made his way down to Loki's chest, licking and biting his nipples mercilessly, the more he did the more Loki whimpered and it was all too beautiful to be wasted so he kept his eyes pinned to his brother's lovely expression. He would never get that out of his mind, neither did he want to.

With the same hand he was holding Loki's wrist, he carefully moved so Loki could not feel his arms free, and slowly slid them through Loki's smooth cheeks, searching for his mouth, and when he found it he shoved his fingers inside, making Loki's moaning impossible to contain.

Loki let out a heavy pant, lips closing aroung Thor's thick fingers as he sucked on them wistfully, savoring the salty taste of that intrusion.

Thor widened his eyes at the sight feeling his cock twitch and ache again. He could no longer hold himself. He had to claim his brother right then, so he shifted, lifting Loki's legs with his hands and positioning himself between his thighs. One thick finger pressed against Loki's entrance gently. He did not wish for Loki to feel pain, not like that anyway.

- Do it. - Loki urged, challenge clouding his eyes.

Thor thrust one finger inside slowly, stretching his brother's hole gingerly. Loki opened his mouth but no sound came out.

- Harder! - he commanded and Thor obeyed, moving faster, feeling the walls of Loki's entrance expand and become sliper.

Then he added a second finger and Loki groaned, tilting his head back again. He couldn't believe what was happening, he couldn't contain his excitment, but to see how Thor was earnest made everything so much more difficult. He saw when Thor gave a lustfilled glance at his form, tracing each part of his body like it was pure gold and it made him feel powerfull somehow.

Thor's pace only increased and when he hit that sweet spot Loki almost came undone. His breath was ragged and painful. His hips meeting Thor's hand.

- Th... Thor... - he cried out, feeling his edge approach, but he would not come like that.

- Tell me Loki... what is it...?

- Come one... just... - he tried, but his voice was too weak and the pleasure was too big.

- I won't do anything until you ask me to. - Thor teased, feeling victorious.

He loved the way Loki lost it, letting the mask fall and revealing his true self. He loved Loki no matter what.

Thor kept thrusting his fingers right into that spot and Loki's mind was a hazy fuss. He wouldn't say anything, that was too humiliating, but he couldn't wait to have Thor's huge lenght inside of him.

- Loki! - Thor urged, feeling his own arousal too much to bear.

- I... - Loki tried but his shame was bigger.

Thor thrust in yet another finger, pressing vigurously at that sweet spot inside of Loki's core, making the latter shiver and tremble.

- F-fuck... - he whimpered.

- What was that? - Thor asked in a breathless way.

- F-fuck me... - Loki tried again, shaky and hazy.

- Louder, brother, I cannot hear you. - he teased, pressing non-stop into the spot that made Loki see stars.

- FUCK ME, YOU OAF! - he yelled, clenching his teeth in anger, but feeling his body limp and melty.

Thor grinned satisfied, withdrawing his fingers and finally pressing his lenght at Loki's entrance.

Loki moaned and whimpered again, flustered, suffocating on his own groans.

- FUCK ME ALREADY! - he screamed again in frustration and Thor thrust inside brutaly, causing his little brother to gasp and choke.

Thor did not allow Loki any time to adjust or acomodate, he simply slammed into him bitterly, hurtingly, as if he could break Loki with only his love. He wanted that, didn't he? To be broken by his big brother? To be fucked beyong reckognition?

Loki's gasps and pants were fine melody to Thor's ears and he would never stop, reaching out for Loki's hips he bruised them, digging his finger deeper than ever. He wanted to mark his brother so that anyone could see how much he belonged to him.

Both of them were almost over the edge, but they didn't want it to stop, they couldn't let go of that moment, so precious yet so terminable.

Thor growled as his cock was squeezed by Loki's walls, so warm and soft it felt like heaven.

Loki jolted his hips, meeting Thor in each thrust. He needed it, the pain, the soreness that came afterwards. he wanted to be marked because he knew, deep inside, that they could never be, and those marks would forever be cherished by him as a souvenier.

_Just one night_, Thor thought bitterly, biting his tongue and drawing blood. _Just this moment. _Even though he knew his body would forever crave his brother's. Never in his life he would find someone that clicked in the right places, that fit him so wonderfully.

He mused that maybe this was Loki's punishment, but it was also his. They would always be drawn to each other, even if they couldn't be together. Maybe not being able to stay together was actually the fuel to their flame.

Loki started clenching around him, tighter and tighter every minute, nailing his forearms, his thighs angrily. Thor's pace was almost mindless speed, he pumped into Loki's lithe form without any regard for his well-being. That was a hint of insanity in their motions and when they were ready to jump from that cliff, Loki cried.

- Brother!

And that only made Thor see stars as they both came, convulsing and trembling together in a beautiful mess.

Their breaths were still ragged and Thor hadn't left his brother's body yet, but then they opened their eyes. Blue staring into green. The sun and the moon. Yin and Yang. How could they have done it?

As the after glow vanished from their minds Loki became hostile and distant. He withdrew his body from Thor's, curling around his bare legs, fear and resentment dreadfully darkening his heart.

Thor watched with undenying pain as his brother once again hid from him. there was no turning back to what they had done and yet Thor felt like he didn't need to turn back. He wanted that. He so desperately wanted to have Loki, to claim him and he did.

Decidedly, Thor grabbed Loki's jaw and forced him to look at his eyes.

- Brother... - he started firmly. - Now that Mother is dead and Father...

He had no courage to finish that sentence so he engaged into another.

- Now that we are both alone to rule Asgard, I want you to know that... I want you to rule it by my side.

Loki's eyes widened at the realisation. Obviously Thor would want him to be his little princess. He thought himself above Loki, but he wasn't! Loki could never cope with such humiliation.

- NEVER! - was the angry reply.

Loki struggled to get rid of Thor's iron grip, but to no avail.

- Listen well, brother. - Thor warned. - I don't care what people say about you. You are the only reason why I live, you're the only one I will ever want, in my bed and in my heart. We shall rule Asgard as equals!

To that Loki couldn't protest. That's all he ever wanted, to be his equal. Did Thor truly understood it?

- But how... - he started, but was soon cut off by a gentle kiss.

Thor's dark blue orbs watching intently at him.

- Together we can be everything. I love you.

Loki found himself smiling like an idiot and nodding. He had done it. He had agreed to be Thor's forever now.

What a wonderful thing to be, he thought amused.

Thor knew that they would never fear separation again, for now they were bound together. Forever.

**-x-**

THE END!


End file.
